deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails vs Susie Haltmann
Capture 2019-03-04 20.30.20.jpg|ThatOneDepressedDude V. 1 Capture 2019-03-04 20.30.11.jpg|ThatOneDepressedDude V. 2 ''Description'' Two Mechanic creating guenises are gonna fight to the death! Who will win in a Death Battle! ''Interlude'' Wiz: Inventors, inventors could be sidekicks, villians or sidecharacters. And two of these kinds of characters could be considered as. Boomstick: Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic the hedgehog's feline friend. Wiz: And Susie Haltmann, past invader of Planet Popstar. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! ''Miles'' Tails ''Prower'' ''(Cue: Sonic Generations Emerald Hill Zone) '' Wiz: Tails, independent sidekick of previously mentioned Sonic the Hedgehog. '''Boomstick: This kid has some pretty impressive feats and abilities. Heck! He's even been on par with Sonic! ''Miles' feats'' *'Been on par with Hyper Sonic (Play Sonic 3 and you'll know what I'll mean)' *'Defeated base form Sonic (Sonic Battle), Wendy Witchcar, Eggman on the ARK, Battle Bird Armarda' *'Saved Station Square from a nuke' Wiz: Tails is gifted with two twin tails and has learned to propell himself into the air with them, the only flaw to it is he can lose his breath and then slowly move to the ground Boomstick: This fox is so damn smart, he even invented the motherf***ing spindash! Wiz: Speaking of the spindash, it's Tails' default choice of attacking if he feels like it he will use hand to hand combat( Sonic Battle ) to give himself a victory. Boomstick: Tails also has a really wide arsenal, not really a suppose since he has the IQ of 300. ''Miles' Arsenal'' *'Wrench' **'Basic item, used for fixing. Not really notable' *'Bombs' **'Used for destruction, able to knock out heavyhitters of the Sonic franchise.' *'Shields' **'Normal Shield ,Fire Shield, Water Shield, Lightning Sheild, Invincibility Shield.' *'Cyclone' **'Fires Missiles, Used for battling machines similiar to his. For example, when he defeated Dr Ivo Robotnik in Sonic Adventure two' *'Medi-bot' **'Deployed to heal the user of this item.' *'Shield-Bot' **'Deployed to heal a forcefield.' *'Miles Electric' **''' a handheld yellow device, used for radar system scanning, for example when Tails scanned Infinite the jackal while previously mentioned Infinite. Was beating up Sonic.' Wiz: The big arsenal might be a huge problem for the opponent Tails might be facing, but he has a few weaknesses and fears. '''Boomstick: Like that one time in the Sonic OVA, where thunder struck and he screamed about it.' Wiz: Also he is worried about not having Sonic by his side. But luckily for him he can build confidence moving fords from the event. Boomstick: Tails might be smart but when it comes to fighting alone he can sometimes act like a total wimp. (Tails propells into the air in Sonic 2) (Death Battle doors shut) ''Susie'' ''Intermission'' ''Battle'' Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel